La vengeance de la main
by killoloic89
Summary: Démainiaque n'est pas stupide: la preuve, il a capturé tous les futurs personnages du tournoi Smash Bros, et utilise Harmonie, Paluténa et Daraen comme source d'énergie magique. Créa-Main et les vétérans sont au courant, mais les pouvoirs de Démainiaque sont beaucoup trop forts. Comment les héros et les méchants vont-ils devoir coopérer pour sauver leurs amis ?
1. La captivité des futurs invités

Les portes de l'immense manoir s'ouvrirent, une immense lumière éblouissant les combattants.

Ces combattants s'évanouirent sans aucune raison.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Créa-Main.

-Créa-Main... Ravi de te revoir. Tu m'a rejeté il y a quelques temps. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quelle tristesse. Je suis ton alter-ego, je te ressemble trait pour trait.

-Démainiaque ? Tu... N'es pas fous ?

-Je jouais le jeu depuis le début. Depuis le départ j'attends que tu donnes toutes les informations sur ce tournoi. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici, les informations que tu possèdes ne servent à rien.

Démainiaque entra dans le manoir, se rendant visible « aux yeux » de Créa-Main.

Il montra à son alter-ego des trophées.

-Pourquoi as-tu des trophées des futurs combattants ?

-Parce que ce sont eux. Je les ai capturés et transformés en ces trophées. De la déesse au simple villageois, de la princesse à la grenouille, je les ai tous. Tu n'en aurais pas besoin par hasard ?

-Et pourquoi les as-tu capturés ? Ils sont transformés par dessus-tout, ils ne te serviront à rien !

-Effectivement. Mais toi tu en as besoin ? Alors amène tes animaux de compagnie qui s'évanouissent pour un rien et viens me chercher. Sois j'agrandirai ma collection de joujoux, soit je la perdrai, quel dommage.

Démainiaque disparut avec les trophées.

Créa-Main se tourna vers les combattants évanouis.

Il appuya sur une manette et une alarme bruyante retentit.

Ils sursautèrent un par un.

Une fois qu'ils avait repris leurs esprits, Créa-Main leur expliqua la situation :

-Démainiaque a capturé tous les futurs combattants. Il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'on le pensait. Il les as transformé en trophées. Nous devons les retrouver.

-Nous n'avons aucun indice, comment le retrouverons-nous ? Dit Peach, inquiète.

* * *

Démainiaque posa certains trophées dans la cellule suivante.

Il observa les trophées présents. Ils avaient figé les personnages dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait : la déesse Paluténa utilisant ses pouvoirs, l'épéiste Lucina tentant de trancher son ennemi, l'illustre Mégaman utilisant son attaque principale, le psychotique Villageois lançant un gyroïde, la princesse cosmique Harmonie et son enfant Luma prenant l'ennemi en sandwich, l'entraîneuse Wii Fit utilisant son attaque du Soleil, le sorcier Daraen utilisant son épée de foudre, l'antique Pac-Man utilisant deux fantômes comme attaque, Little Mac fit sur Uppercut K.O, et Amphinobi lançant un Sheauriken.

Il délivra les personnes transformées, sortit, et ferma la porte de la cellule.

-Monstre ! Dit Little Mac en comprenant le premier, libère-nous !

-Calme-toi l'boxeur. T'as rien à dire. Même ton super coup de poing ne peux pas briser ces barreaux.

-Vous êtes au courant que nous pouvons nous téléporter ? Dit Paluténa en parlant d'elle-même, d'Harmonie et d'Amphinobi.

-Effectivement. C'est pourquoi j'ai...

Démainiaque fut étonné de voir Paluténa disparaître et réapparaître à côté de lui.

-J'avais l'intention d'ouvrir cette porte une fois que je serai parti.

Démainiaque sortit de la salle principale et ouvrit la porte.

-Il n'a capturé que nous ? Demanda Lucina, s'il y en a d'autres, nous devons les libérer !

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'il eut capturé d'autres personnes, dit Daraen, Dame Paluténa, pouvez-vous vous téléporter à l'extérieur ?

-Navrée Daraen, mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose, cet endroit est immense.

Little Mac frappait chaque porte qu'il voyait, en vain.

-Mac arrête de frapper tout ce que tu trouves, ça ne sert à rien, lui dit Villageois.

-Nous n'avons rien à faire ici ! Protesta Pac-Man, trouvons une sortie !

-Il n'y a pas l'air d'en avoir, dit Mégaman... Les portes sont ferm...

Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, faisait tomber Mégaman en arrière.

-Bon finalement, elles sont ouvertes, continua-t-il.

L'entraîneuse Wii Fit courut vers une porte plus grande que les autres.

-Venez-voir, il y a quelque chose ici.

-Cela ressemble étrangement à une salle de torture, dit Daraen en s'approchant également.

-Effectivement, dit Harmonie en se penchant, Luma dans ses bras. C'est effrayant.

Le Luma sauta des bras de la princesse et flotta tout joyeux jusqu'au machines.

-Luma, reviens ! Dit Harmonie.

Le Luma s'exprima dans sa langue et appuya sur un bouton de la machine.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent les combattants en sentant un tremblement.

-Vous voyez, dit Luma, il ne se passe rien...

Luma fut surpris lorsqu'il vit une sorte de machine pointer Daraen, Paluténa et sa mère.

Un laser les visa et s'activa, les enfermant dans une cage transparente et lumineuse.

Le sol trembla a nouveau et un rire maléfique retentit.

-J'adore cet enfant, dit Démainiaque, piéger ses alliés, quelle idée. J'avais l'intention de le faire depuis le début. Vous me serez utiles avec vos pouvoirs. Quelqu'un d'autre possède quelconque pouvoir magique ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Parfait, dit l'immense gant.

Il appuya sur un autre bouton de la machine qui attira les cages magiques jusqu'à lui.

Une télécommande apparut sur lui, et il pressa le bouton. Les trois êtres magiques furent fortement électrisés et un flux bleu aspira leur énergie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Dit l'entraîneuse Wii Fit en pointant Démainiaque, nous sommes déjà enfermés ici, et vous les torturer ? Quel monstre êtes-vous ?!

-Calme-toi jeune ignorante, je ne les torture pas par plaisir, même si c'est assez drôle de les voir souffrir.

-Alors que voulez-vous ? Cria Paluténa en frappant la cage.

-Simplement vos pouvoirs. Après, vous ne servirez plus à rien. Je les utiliserai pour devenir plus fort et, voire même, immortel.

L'énergie aspirée fut utilisée pour envoyer les autres combattants dans la salle et fermer les portes.

-Croyez-vous réellement nous tenir enfermés ici longtemps, dit Daraen d'un ton calme.

-Oui. Pour l'éternité même, puisque ces mesdames sont immortelles.

La machine les électrisa encore une fois.

-Votre pouvoir m'est précieux. Je l'utiliserai même pour renforcer ces cages. Ne tentez pas de vous enfuir.

Démainiaque disparut de la petite salle.

-Je déteste cette stupide main, dit Paluténa, capturer des personnes parce qu'elles sont magiques, non mais quel manque de respect !

-Je suppose que personne n'est au courant de notre captivité... dit Daraen, nous allons devoir nous échapper seuls. Mais puisqu'actuellement nous ne pouvons rien faire, que faisiez-vous avant d'être capturées ?

-Personnellement, je le combattais, dit la princesse cosmique.

-Pareil pour moi, grogna la déesse, j'ai pas été prise par surprise, mais cet idiot a utilisé un plateau ? Je sais pas trop ce que c'était, un plateau doré avec le logo du tournoi. Il me l'a jeté et je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Idem pour moi, dit Daraen, peu importe ce que je lui faisais, il m'a eu avec ce plateau.

-C'est étrange, dit Paluténa, ce sentiment de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Comment font les autres combattants ?

-Aucune idée, dit Harmonie, mais je pense que nous devrions plutôt chercher un moyen de sortir, parce que me faire électriser, ce n'est pas sur mon programme.

Une décharge les frappa à nouveau et la princesse et la déesse s'évanouirent. Daraen, lui, résistait grâce à son épée de foudre.

* * *

**Yay ! Premier chapitre de ma deuxième histoire. Heureux de pouvoir l'écrire, j'attendais ce moment !**


	2. Recherche et lasers

Zelda vint dans le salon, accompagnée de Samus qui portait son armure.

-Nous devons apporter de la nourriture, dit Kirby, sinon nous te survivrons pas lontemps.

-Kirby, tu vas tout avaler tout seul, dit Ike, ça ne sert à rien.

-Non, je vous assure !

Marth roula des yeux et finit d'empaqueter le sac de provisions. Il y en avait un pour chacun.

Créa-Main divisa les combattants :

-Nous devons chercher partout. Vous allez faire des groupes de 3. Choisissez vos coéquipiers, puisque vous allez devoir vivre avec eux de manière très serrée pendant 2 semaines.

Il y eut un blanc de 5 secondes jusqu'à-ce que les combattants se groupèrent.

Zelda, Samus et Peach ensemble.

Pit, Olimar et Sonic.

Captain Falcon, Ike et Marth.

Yoshi, Diddy Kong et Dracaufeu.

Lucario, Roi Dadidou et Donkey Kong.

Link, Link Cartoon et Fox.

Bowser, Kirby et Pikachu

Mario et Luigi seraient accompagnés de Créa-Main.

-Organisez-vous, dit Créa-Main, voici une carte des lieux à passer au sable fin, et de fond en comble.

La carte resta à flotter devant les combattants tandis que Créa-Main partit dans son bureau.

-Dites, c'est pas que je suis pessimiste, dit Pit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va se battre dans à peine 5 minutes pour savoir qui ira où.

Pit avait effectivement raison. Samus frappait Marth pour pouvoir aller dans la forêt, Peach et Zelda souriaient derrière et se tapèrent dans les mains.

Dadidou et Bowser se disputaient pour le volcan de glace, Link et Link Cartoon, pourtant dans le même groupe se battaient pour les îles tropicales.

Au bout d'environ 2 heures, tout était réglé, et quelques bleus étaient apparus.

Les combattants avaient beau s'apprécier mutuellement, ils ne s'empêchaient jamais de se battre, même si c'était une seconde nature chez eux, Créa-Main trouvait cela puéril.

-Bon, récapitula Samus, auto-proclamée chef, aidée par quelques coups de poings, NOUS allons au volcan de glace, le groupe d'Olimar, vous allez donc à la forêt, vous, Ike, Marth et Captain Falcon irez dans le désert, vos épées vous serviront de pelles à vous deux.

Marth toisa Samus, mais celle-ci ne réagit même pas. Elle continua :

-Yoshi, Diddy et Dracaufeu, vous irez sur le pic de neige au sud d'ici, Lucario, Dadidou et DK, vous irez sur les îles tropicales, les deux Link et Fox, votre destination est... le village pas très loin d'ici, et enfin, Bowser, Kirby et Pikachu, vous irez dans la partie la plus profonde de la forêt. Equipez-vous tous des provisions et des radios fournies. Si vous avez un problème, appelez le maître.

Les combattants acquiescèrent et partirent avec leurs provisions.

Samus, Zelda et Peach se regardèrent.

-Vous pensez qu'on va tenir combien de temps sans se battre ? Demanda Zelda, inquiète.

-Je parie à peine 3 jours, répondit Peach en voyant le dernier groupe, celui de Yoshi, sortir en dévisageant leurs sacs de provisions.

Zelda sortit du salon principal, lui qui était si joliment décoré. Peach lui emboîta le pas, elle-même suivie de Samus.

Elles marchèrent pendant plus de 3 heures, jusqu'à voir enfin la première chute de neige.

-ENFIN ! S'exclama Peach, on se rapproche ! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais !

-Il commence tout de même à faire vraiment froid, dit Zelda.

-On n'a pas le temps. Je vous rappelle que nous devons sauver 9 personnes d'un génie complètement stupide. 9 personnes transformées en trophée qui donc ne savent pas où elles sont, et 9 personnes qui étaient censées faire partie du tournoi !

-Calme-toi Samus, tu ne te fais généralement pas autant de soucis par rapport aux autres, dit Zelda.

Samus ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer.

Le sol était glacé et glissait, et Peach avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher avec ses talons.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venues avec vos robes aussi, demanda Samus, c'est pas pratique quand on part pour plus d'une semaine, vous le savez ça ?

-Navrée de ne pas avoir apporter tout ce qui se trouvait dans le château, dit Zelda. Je n'ai que des copies de cette robe.

-Moi, j'ai sûrement amené toute la salle réservée à mes vêtements, mais j'aurai pris toute une valise, donc non.

Samus soupira.

Zelda s'arrêta et utilisa son attaque : l'amour de Nayru.

Le missile qui s'apprêta à la toucher fut renvoyée à l'attaquant.

Le buisson enneigé où il se trouvait prit feu et le missile explosa.

De derrière les feuilles apparut un jeune Koopa. Bowser Jr.

-Ah ! Je vous ai trouvées.

Son pinceau renvoya une bombe de peinture qui fut encore renvoyée par Zelda.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Peach assez méfiante.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de te kidnapper. Et je t'aurai !

Samus ricana.

-Toi, aussi petit que tu es ? Et tu combats avec de la peinture ? Tu es mignon.

-Samus, ne le sous-estime pas, dit Zelda, tu le fais à chaque fois, et à chaque fois tu te fais battre.

-Navrée ! Mais il combat avec un pinceau !

Bowser Jr lança le pinceau sur Samus.

Celui-ci revint dans ses mains.

L'armurée devint enragée, son pied se leva, et elle courut sur le jeune Koopa. Elle tenta de le frapper mais celui-ci esquiva ses coups. Sa taille l'arrangeait grandement.

Zelda demanda à Samus de se calmer.

La magicienne s'approcha discrètement du Koopa et l'attrapa avec ses pouvoirs.

Bowser Jr se débattait vainement.

Zelda savait que ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était dangereux.

Elle le jeta dans la forêt, et les 3 filles coururent pour le semer avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

Zelda se retourna une dernière fois vers l'enfant.

Elle vit un rayon lumineux l'emporter dans le ciel, suivi d'un message de la voix de Démainiaque qui disait :

-Nous les auront la prochaine fois ces gamines.

Les deux autres n'avaient rien vu et entendu.

Zelda garda ça pour elle et courut à nouveau.

L'entraîneuse Wii Fit et les autres mangeaient ce que Démainiaque proposait. Elle ne trouvait pas cela très bon pour la santé, mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir de faim.

Elle se demandait comment allait les 3 autres, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms.

La déesse aux longs cheveux verts, la princesse dont l'enfant étoile la pleurait constamment, et le jeune homme sorcier avec l'épée de foudre.

Démainiaque ne les laissait même pas voir un centimètre de l'extérieur.

Ils étaient calfeutrés sans aucun moyen de s'échapper, et se bouchaient les oreilles dés qu'ils percevaient les cris désespérés des magiciens.

Luma était constamment seul, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre sa mère crier de douleur, mais la voir dans cet état serait pire.

Lucina s'était un jour approcher de lui. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas rejetée, mais elle avait vu qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle.

Lorsque Little Mac et Mégaman s'étaient disputés, il marmonnait dans sa langue inconnue, et sa voix normalement clair et cristalline n'était plus qu'un bruit grave et mélancolique.

Démainiaque vint dans la pièce où ils étaient enfermés.

Ils se préparaient constamment à le combattre, mais la mal nutrition et le stresse ne les aidaient pas vraiment.

Mégaman chargeait ses tirs, les poings de Little Mac brûlaient d'envie de frapper la main géante, Lucina était bien seule à ne pas pouvoir attaquer sans son arme.

Aujourd'hui, Démainiaque leur demanda une chose qui les étonna :

-Suivez-moi.

Sa voix étrangement mielleuse fut suivie par l'ouverture de la porte où les autres avaient été emmenés.

Tous redoutaient le pire : séquestration, isolement.

Ils furent forcés de suivre par les nouveaux pouvoirs de Démainiaque venus de Paluténa, Daraen et Harmonie.

Leurs corps, forcés de bouger par Démainiaque, étaient crispés, et marchaient tels des robots.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se débattre, ce qui amusait la main.

-Vous semblez calme. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Little Mac serra les dents plus fort à tel point que l'on pu entendre un grincement.

-Vous semblez me résister un minimum. Je vais devoir pomper plus d'énergie chez les 3 imbéciles.

-Ne les traitez pas d'imbéciles, articula faiblement Lucina, VOUS êtes le seul crétin que je connaisse !

La main se retourna subitement et fit face à Lucina qui fut forcée de s'arrêter également.

-Qu'à tu dis ?

Démainiaque la força à répondre :

-Que... vous éti... ez... le m... le m... le maître...

Démainiaque intensifia légèrement son pouvoir ce qui fit se raidir encore plus Lucina.

Décidément, il n'avait pas l'habitude de contrôler des corps humains.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer pendant 15 minutes, et là, l'attention de tous fut attirée par une lumière se dégageant d'une des rares fenêtres.

Celle-ci menait sur une pièce intérieure : il y avait trois personne. Daraen, Harmonie, Paluténa.

Ils étaient tous les trois enchaînés à une machine.

Devant eux, une autre invention mystérieuse.

Celle-ci allait s'activer, mais personne ne put voir ce qu'elle allait faire, puisqu'ils étaient toujours traînés par Démainiaque.

Démainiaque ouvrit une dernière porte. Celle-ci menait à l'extérieur.

On ne voyait aucun arbre. Juste des pierres. Aucune végétation.

Le sol était blanc cassé, et les grands murs, de la même couleur.

Sur chaque mur se trouvait une dizaine de rayons lasers.

-J'ai besoin de connaître vos compétences physiques. Ces lasers viennent de l'énergie des 3 imbéciles. Vous ne pourrez pas les éviter. Protégez-vous et détruisez ces lasers.

Toujours figés sur place, Démainiaque les libéra de son emprise.

Il disparut.

Les lasers n'attendirent pas et pointèrent Mégaman.

Celui-ci utilisa son bouclier de feuilles et l'envoya sur un des rayons qui explosa.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air très résistants !

-Mais très protégés ! Dit Lucina en esquivant un rayon.

-On peut entendre la machine qui aspire le pouvoirs des 3 personnes que l'on a vues.

-Si nous détruisons ces lasers ils n'auront plus à donner leur énergie... dit Villageois.

-A mon avis, ils ne la donnent pas, dit ironiquement Little Mac. C'est plutôt du vol.

-Arrêtez vos bêtises ! Dit Lucina, détruisez-les et fermez la !

Amphinobi se téléporta et en détruisit un.

Démainiaque les observait de près.

Il fit apparaître une Balle Smash.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Pac-man.

-Allons ! Dit l'entraîneuse Wii Fit, tu es invité au tournoi sans en connaître les règles ?

-C'est une Balle Smash ! Lui dit Little-Mac, si tu la brises, tu obtiendras ton Final Smash, ton super-pouvoir en fait. Il sont hyper puissants, qui la prend ?

Luma qui ne faisait qu'éviter les coups depuis le départ attrapa la balle et la détruisit avec un uppercut.

L'aura multicolore autour de lui se dissipa lorsqu'une super étoile apparue autour de lui.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et l'étoile grossit en envoyant des comètes sur chaque laser.

A la fin, l'étoile explosa et acheva ce qu'il restait.

-Luma ! Félicitations ! Dit l'entraîneuse Wii Fit en le tenant dans ses bras. Je suis sûre que ta mère serait fière de toi...

Une fois que Luma fut reparti dans son coin, Lucina vint vers sa nouvelle amie :

-Je ne suis pas certaine que sa mère ait apprécié, son Final Smash est commun à elle... Je suis presque certaine qu'il lui a pris de l'énergie sans le savoir, l'affaiblissant encore plus.

-Il l'a fait pour son bien... Mais tu n'as peut-être pas tord. Ne lui disons rien...

Démainiaque réapparu devant eux.

Ils étaient épuisés, et égratignés par les lasers.

-Luma... C'est vrai que toi aussi tu es magique... Ahah, parfait. C'est à ton tour.

Luma fut emporté de force par Démainiaque.

* * *

**Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté ! Je pars pendant 1 semaine, alors je ne pourrai pas écrire.**

**Bonne lecture !**


End file.
